mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Background In 1809 Rev. Horace Black better known by his teenage alias, Jesse, was the leader of a cult of vampires who terrorized the town of Whitechapel, he reigned over the town until eventually, the town fought back. They killed his followers and he ran away. Overview In the movie Horace attended Whitechapel High and posed as a teenager by the name of Jesse, he began a relationship with Sarah and turned her into a fledgling Vampire in an attempt to make her apart of his cult. When she refused, he instead turned her best friend, Erica Jones, and Rory. It was later revealed that he wanted to obtain a mystic box that contained the souls of his former cult members. He wanted to release their souls so that they could possess mortal bodies. His plan was ultimately foiled by Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. Jesse returns in the show, in the Season 1 finale, where he hypnotizes Erica to turn on Sarah, and then attacks Ethan and Benny. He then bites Ethan and forces Sarah to suck the vampire venom out of his system, effectively turning her into a full Vampire. Relationships Sarah Fox He dated Sarah Fox after she joined the Dusk Fanclub. It is shown he only wanted her blood When he asked her to re-join him, she declined and nearly staked him in the heart. Erica Jones He also dated Erica after she became a vampire. It was most likely an attempt to make Sarah jealous and persuade her into joining his cult. Abilities *'Horace Black' or Jesse is one of the most powerful vampires in the series possessing powers that only old vampires have like compulsion which implies that he is at least over 100 years old * Superhuman Speed: He has superhuman speed which allows him to run much faster than humans. * Superhuman Strength: '''He has superhuman strength. * '''Superhuman Healing: He can rapidly heal any cut, burn, scar, bruise, etc. in a matter of seconds. * Superhuman Hearing: '''His vampire sense of hearing is much greater than a human's. * '''Superhuman Smelling: His vampire sense of smell is far greater than a human's. * Superhuman Agility: He has superhuman agility. * Super Reflexes: He has super reflexes which allows him to react faster than a human. * Flight: He can fly. * Fangs: He can extend and retract a pair of fangs from his mouth that allows him to feed on the blood of humans and bite other people to turn them into vampires. * Levitation: He has the ability to defy gravity and rise in the air. * Glamouring: He can hypnotize other beings, which is very hard and requires centuries of practice for a vampire to master. * '''Energy Waves: '''He also has the ability to shoot waves of energy to knock an object out someone's hand, or take control over someone's body and immobilize them. Trivia * For some reason his eyes glow blue instead of orange/yellow like most vampires shown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Villain/Hero In season 2 Category:Undead Creatures Category:Minor Males Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Boltz Category:Jocob Category:Gord Category:Movie Characters Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Elder Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Guest Stars Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire The Movie Category:Villains